Kogan Musical One-shots
by kogan-owns-my-heart
Summary: A bunch of Kogan one-shots that are inspired by songs. Ratings will vary. First fanfic. Give it a chance.
1. Sally's Song-Amy Lee

**First of all I am sorry for any grammatical errors. It is late and I am extremely tired (I don't have a beta), but every time I close my eyes this story plays through my head ands I can't sleep…so I decided to write it. This chapter is based on Sally's Song (Amy Lee's Version). Enjoy!**

**P.S Every chapter of this…story will be based on a different song and will not be connected (that I know of, if it happens oh well). When I say based off the song I mean this is the idea that plays in my mind when I hear the song. They will be both show-verse and RPS (maybe AU…not sure). I do take request but only Kogan…maybe Jarlos (but if you really want another pairing I will post it on my other account…not promising I will do it because I don't like any of the other pairings). Rated M just in case**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**Sally's Song- Amy Lee**

Logan could sense it in the air. He could feel it in his gut, He had been having this feeling that something horrible was at hand. Try as he might he couldn't shake it. He was truly afraid because every time he had this feeling something horrible always happened. And right now he had so much to lose. His career, his friends, and his one true love.

That's when the feeling intensified to the point where his chest tightened and his heart ached with such intensity his breath stopped. Logan choked for breath until he heard the door to his dressing room open and a familiar voice call his name.

Logan's wide, panicked brown eyes locked onto his boyfriend's worried green eyes. "Logan, what's wrong? Are you okay, baby? Talk to me. What's going on?"

Logan's head was spinning from the tightness in his chest and the questions Kendall just asked in a rush. Logan took deep breaths and decided not to tell Kendall about the feeling that he was having. "Nothing's wrong, Kennie. I am fine. I'm just worried about…Presley. She has been getting bullied at school a bit."

Logan squirmed under the intensity of the green eyes and prayed that Kendall believed his somewhat lie; the younger of the two Henderson siblings was being bullied, but his parents where dealing with that. The taller man could tell his lover was not being entirely honest with him which slightly hurt him. Kendall decided not to push the issue any further and pulled the smaller man closer to him. He placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. He then felt the pale man nuzzle his neck and kiss it gently. After a few moments, he pulled Logan away from him and drew him in close for a passionate kiss that Logan eagerly returned.

Kendall gently swiped his tongue across Logan's bottom lip, prompting him to open his mouth. Kendall dove into the wet cavern and hit each and every one of Logan's sensitive spots, drawing moan after meek moan from his love. He then allowed the brunette to control the kiss so Logan could return the favor. Their tongues danced in a sensual dance that was unfortunately interrupted by a knock on the dressing room door letting them know they were needed on set.

They gently broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together. Their eyes locked and spoke volumes. Kendall placed one last sweet, passionate chaste kiss on Logan's lips before taking the other man by his hand, with their fingers interlaced, and guided him to the set, not knowing that the dreaded feeling had returned to set heavy on the brunette's heart and chest.

*TIME LAPSE (LATER THAT DAY)*

Logan stormed into his dressing room and grabbed his car keys. He fought back his tears the whole way home. When he arrived, he hurriedly opened the door and slammed it shut, making sure to lock it. Once he was in the safety of his own bed, he let the dams break as he thought back to a few hours earlier. Now he wished he had listened to that feeling telling him something was going to happen.

*FLASHBACK TO EARLIER*

_Logan had sat back and watched as Kendall and Katelyn shamelessly flirted. Logan tried not to be jealous but the fact that the two had previously dated and Kendall was bi was not helping. _

_Katelyn had returned to shoot Jo's return to Big Time Rush. Throughout the day, Kendall blew Logan off for the blonde girl; the two even disappeared for a short time. After they returned, the flirting only got worse. Whenever Logan would try to kiss his blonde lover, Kendall would turn his head to the side. He didn't let Logan hold his hand or kiss him on the lips. This confused and hurt the brunette as well as made him curious because everyone on set knew they were dating. _

_When Scott finally gave them a break, Logan dragged Kendall to his dressing room. He confronted Kendall about the flirting and not allowing any PDA. Kendall denied flirting with Katelyn and said that they were just being friendly, while he ignored the second problem Logan mentioned. This did little to soothe the hurt and jealousy Logan was feeling at the time. He asked why he couldn't kiss Kendall and when the blonde beat around the bush with the answer, Logan became furious. The pair exchanged heated words in their first real argument. The end of it left Logan in his current predicament._

"_Well then maybe we should break up." Without hesitation the response came, "Maybe we should." Kendall stormed out, leaving a heartbroken Logan behind. _

_*_END FLASHBACK_*_

Logan tried to calm himself so he could gather his thoughts. He had no idea where his relationship with Kendall stood. The idea of breaking up had been pitched but there was a maybe attached to it. He knew he meant nothing he said and there was a possibility that Kendall hadn't meant what he said. They were arguing which leads people to say things they don't mean. This confused Logan to no end.

In one way it was good because they had not officially broken up; so technically they were still together. He could only hope that they would talk about this soon, work it out, and proceed with their relationship.

But in another way it was bad because it could mean that they would break up, that there was no future for them together. First fights either make or break a couple and this one was slowly and painfully killing the emotionally wrecked brunette. He didn't want the past year and a half to be for waste because they couldn't work out a problem.

He wanted it to work because the blonde had no idea how much he truly meant to his older lover. Logan loved Kendall with his whole heart and soul. Logan wanted to take the next step in their relationship; he knew that as much as they loved each other, or at least as much as he loved Kendall because he wasn't sure how much the blonde truly loved him, they were not ready for marriage but they could get promise rings. Logan had been trying to figure out how to tell Kendall because doing this would mean that they were promising to be together forever, promising to get married one day, promising to belong to each other forever. At least he didn't have to worry about that.

Logan couldn't believe how things turned out. He had finally managed to capture the man who stole his heart just by being himself. But then this came and tore them apart. Kendall had helped Logan with his insecurities at the beginning of their relationship but know they were creeping back up. He now knew that Kendall fell out of love with him, didn't need or want him anymore, and had probably found someone better already.

He had wondered if they were meant to be, but now he knew that they were not meant to last. He just wasn't the one for Kendall, his one and only true love. This brought fresh tears to Logan's eyes and he cried himself to sleep.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

Logan awoke from his sleep when he felt a chest press to his back, arms around his waist pulling him into the chest, and someone gently nuzzle his neck and place a kiss to the skin. This caused the brown-eyed singer to shudder. Logan knew it was Kendall by the feel of the body, the homey smell accompanying the person, his body's reaction to the kiss, and the fact that Kendall was the only one with a key to his house.

Logan could feel damp cheeks pressed to the sensitive skin of his neck and the wetness of the salty tears that were falling from his beloved's gorgeous green eyes. His heart broke even more at the thought of Kendall crying. The brunette's heart clenched as tears simultaneously rolled down his cheeks as he listened to the muffled sobs leave the blonde.

Logan was puzzled as to why Kendall was at his house this late at night considering their argument earlier that day. Deciding that his…whatever he was, best friend or lover or a friend, it was his job to comfort him. The shortest of the pair moved his hand so it was resting atop of Kendall's arms, and rubbed soothing circles into the back of his hand.

In response, Kendall left a trail of kisses from his collarbone, up his neck, and to the sensitive skin behind his ear. Kendall rested his head on Logan's and didn't miss how said boy tensed slightly before relaxing. Logan turned his head to the side and pressed a tender kiss under his lover's jaw. Kendall then, in a hesitant manner, entwined his fingers with Logan's, silently pleading with the older male to not reject him. Kendall let out an inaudible sigh of relief when the brunette squeezed his hand and kissed his jaw again.

Kendall lifted his head and gazed down at his brown-eyed angel. He tenderly kissed Logan's ear and when Logan smiled, he trailed his kisses towards Logan's lips. When he got to his lover's lips he paused. He studied his other half's face and fell in more in love, if that was possible. With one final deep breath, Kendall moved to connect their lips.

Logan slightly hesitated before kissing Kendall back. The kiss was nothing short of passionate, but it still carried the sorrow that both men felt. Both were worried that this could be their last kiss; that it was their last chance to convince the other that their relationship was worth it. Kendall ran his tongue along the seam of Logan's lips. The latter slowly opened his mouth and moaned meekly when Kendall's tongue hit his sensitive spots. Kendall smiled into the kiss and savored the taste of his older lover. Kendall knew that he would never tire of kissing the brunette. If anything the blonde could never get enough of his lover. Slowly Kendall pulled away from the kiss. After giving Logan on last peck he rested their foreheads together.

Kendall took a deep breath and decided to tell Logan what was going on and could only hope and pray that he understood. Besides it was his fault they were in this predicament. He owed Logan that much. He prayed that by the end of this discussion he would be able to tell Logan he loved him and have him say it back. He kissed his lover's neck one more time and began explaining.

"Katelyn still has a major crush on me. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want there to be any drama on the set. But instead of doing the right thing and telling you from the beginning, I fucked up majorly and probably lost you, the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just didn't want to have to crush her spirit so soon. And you were right. I was being way too friendly with Katelyn; it did look like we were flirting and I should have stopped it but I didn't. I thought I could prolong it. I tried to keep things calm on set and I ended causing our first argument." The blonde paused and waited for his lover's response.

"Prolonging in telling her would have hurt her worse than if she found out today. Think about it, she would have thought she had a chance when in reality she didn't. But I do understand you not wanting to hurt she is your friend."

Logan paused and was surprised at a sudden bout of anger he had. He contemplated whether or not to hide it from Kendall, but in the end his anger got the better of him. He quickly pulled away from the blonde and sat up. His understanding gaze shifted into a hard glare. Kendall followed Logan's action and went to reach out for his lover, but stopped when he felt more than saw Logan's glare.

"Do you know how much that hurt Kendall? I had to watch you flirt with her and then on top of that you basically rejected me Kendall. Do you know that I cried myself to sleep earlier, afraid that what we had was over and done with. It hurts so fucking much Kendall that you chose Katelyn and her feelings over our relationship. I understand Kendall that I am and will be second to your family, but I expected for me and our relationship to be more important than Katelyn and her feelings. Hell you even told me that I was above James and Carlos, so why am I not above your ex?"

The brunette looked Kendall in the eyes and then looked down. Logan let out a shaky breath and said a sentence that ripped the other's heart out. "I thought you didn't want me anymore...that you fell out of love with me." Kendall sucked in a pain breath and looked down. Guilt at making Logan feel unworthy flooding through him.

By this time Logan was in tears all over again. It was true though. That was the only reason that he could think of for Kendall to act the way he did. Cheating had crossed his mind but was dismissed as soon as it entered. Logan knew Kendall was not one to cheat; he would whether find a way to break up with that person than sneak around. The green-eyed man went to comfort his lover but stopped in fear of rejection.

Kendall just sat there feeling worthless. Logan was right; their relationship should come before his ex-girlfriend, considering that it could have messed up their relationship later on if Katelyn believed she had a chance and began aggressively pursing Kendall. Kendall felt tears leak down his cheeks. He had truly messed up. And to top it all off, Kendall had done the one thing he promised he would never do. He hurt Logan to the point where he felt unwanted.

Kendall vowed when they first started dating he would never hurt Logan. He felt like shit now. He glanced over at his older lover and his heart broke when he saw the evidence of the hurt he inflicted on Logan through the tears on his face. He gently placed a hand on Logan's back and when that got no reaction out of the brunette, he pulled the other boy to him. Logan went along with the pulling and straddled Kendall while hiding his face in the crook of Kendall's neck.

"Logan, baby, I never and I mean never wanted to make you feel unwanted. Please believe me. You are more important than Katelyn and I don't care how close I am to Carlos and James, you are and will always be more important to me. Hell sometimes I think you are more important to me than my own family. I would give them up if that meant I could be with you. You mean more to me than my own life; I would be lost without you. My life isn't worth living if you are not there. Every time I think of my future, you are the center of it. I don't care if we never have kids or live that cliché life every person wants, as long as I have you. I don't just want you anymore; I need you more than life itself. Please, please Logan don't leave me; I would literally die without you because I don't know how to live without you. I don't care if I get the silent treatment for a month or we stop making love for a year, just please stay with me. If you would just give me one more chance, I would prove to you that this past year wasn't a waste. I love you, Logan."

Logan pulled back from Kendall and met his eyes with a surprised look in his. Kendall had basically told Logan that he was Kendall's life. Everything in the other man's life evolved around the older male, which was reassuring and comforting in a way that could only be topped by a promise to love each other forever. Hearing those words helped Logan battle his insecurities. Kendall still wanted and needed him just as much as much as the brunette wanted him. Then Logan realized that Kendall was waiting for an answer, looking on the verge of tears, heartbroken, hopeful, and scared all at the same time. Then tears slowly leaked from Kendall's eyes.

"Kendall, baby, shhh, don't cry. Please, baby, it hurts me to know that you are crying. I'm not leaving you, Ken, I swear. I can't live without you either. You have become my whole world. I feel the exact same way as you do. I love you more than anything else in this world. And you are not getting the silent treatment and there is no way in hell I can go without making love to you. Ken, since we are saying that we want to spend the rest of our lives together, let's take it a step further." Logan gently whispered.

"You mean get married?" Kendall asked quietly. Sure he could see his whole life with Logan, but marriage was a huge step and they haven't even come out to their fans yet. Kendall was pulled from his pondering by his lover chuckling. "No ken, I mean…well…I got you…well more like us something." Logan pulled away from Kendall, who whined and tried to pull the brunette back to him. Logan chuckled and went to get the black box from his dresser. He returned to blonde who quickly pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

Logan pushed the box towards his taller lover and waited anxiously. Kendall opened the box and gasped at what laid inside. There were two silver rings on a chain to make a necklace; one had a brown gem in it and the other had a green one. "I got us promise rings because as much as we love each other, I don't think we are ready to be married. I want us to promise to always be together and to always love each other. I want us to promise each other that one day we will take the final step. I had them put on chains so we could wear them and hide them under our shirts." Kendall slowly raised his gaze to met Logan's.

As soon as their eyes locked, Kendall lunged forward and kissed Logan with everything he had. Logan returned the kiss with just as much passion. "Loges, these are perfect. I promise to do all of that and so much more. I look forward to being with you for the rest of my life." Kendall softly smiled at Logan and gently guided him down for a kiss. When the kiss ended the two boys gazed lovingly at each other with their foreheads together. "Wanna put them on each other?" Kendall cooed.

Logan smiled and nodded his head. He took the ring with the brown gem and gingerly put it around Kendall's neck. Kendall then took the ring with the green gem and returned the favor. The rings came to rest right on their hearts. Kendall stared at the rings and gasped when he realized something special about them. "They match our eyes." Logan nodded and leaned for to give Kendall a passionate kiss. "I love you Logan." Kendall whispered against Logan's lips. "I love you too, Kendall." Logan reunited their lips and trailed his hands down Kendall's chest. "Now why don't you show me how much you love me." Pulling away from the brunette's lips, Kendall smirked and seductively whispered, "With pleasure, my love."

**Finally finished this…the ending took a while to think of. I will update this story according to when I finish the chapters. I will post them as soon as they are done. Just don't expect a lot of updates cuz I start college soon. Hope you all enjoyed! Please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. **


	2. Come Wake Me Up-Rascal Flatts

**Sorry about the long wait for an update. I am not promising that these will be long, but they won't be extremely short either. Thanks to whoever followed and reviewed this story. I hope you are enjoying it. **

**P.S: there is past kbelt (Kendall and Dustin) but it turns into Kogan. This chapter focuses a bit dbelt but there is more Kogan in it. Sorry if you don't like the kbelt pairing. And in this chapter, Big Time Rush has broken up due to what Dustin did. I can't remember if I put that in the story or not. **

**Come Wake Me Up-Rascal Flatts**

Normally Dustin could just chug a few beers and the blonde would get off his mind, but tonight Dustin missed him too much. He was good at pushing the feelings he had for the green eyed boy out of his heart, but tonight he was just too tired to fight anymore. It was a constant fight that he could only win when he was drunk. Dustin took a swig of his beer because it was beginning all over again. He could feel the memories sinking into his head and the feelings he had suppressed were flowing through his veins, making him feel alive in the cruelest way possible. The pain hit him like it was the first day all over again.

Like it was the day that he realized he had made a mistake of doing wrong when it came to his relationship with Kendall. Like it was the day he realized he no longer had a chance of getting Kendall back because the blonde belonged to another brunette. Like it was the day Dustin realized that Logan would have Kendall for as long as the two shall live. Because even when Kendall and Dustin were together, it was obvious Kendall and Logan liked (well probably loved, but he didn't want to think about that right now) each other.

But the blame cannot be laid on either Kendall or Logan because neither of them was at fault. Logan didn't try and sabotage Dustin's relationship with Kendall. In fact the ex-Texan respected his relationship and tried to put as much distant between himself and the blonde as possible, well as much as Kendall would allow. And Kendall had done no wrong either. He was a gentleman lover and always put Dustin first. The blonde truly was a helpless romantic. He never dared to test their relationship. No Dustin was the only one to blame.

He was the one who had done the blonde wrong. He was the one who went and cheated on Kendall. He was the one who hooked up with his last girlfriend. And the worst part was that he didn't even have a proper excuse, but then again there was no excuse for what he had done. Some part of him wished he had been drugged or hammered that way he could say it wasn't his fault. But the truth was that when he cheated on Kendall, he was perfectly sober. Why he did it is beyond him.

The brunette took another drink and grabbed the remote. He turned the television up to try and drown out the memories of his ex-lover, but he couldn't forget it. He didn't want to hear the sweet voice that mocked him, haunted him, and tortured him. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and pulled the last one out. Normally they would help calm him down and clear his mind at least for a few minutes. He remembered everything that they were and everything that Kendall said. Everything that Dustin could and couldn't do played through his mind.

He remembered how perfect they were together until that night occurred. He remembered how Kendall shouted how he wished he had ended their relationship earlier because he saw it coming. He remembered how Kendall called Logan to come and get him. He remembered how he couldn't tell Kendall that he hadn't wanted to fuck her. He remembered how he could only stand there as Kendall found comfort in the arms of another.

He remembered how he could only beg and repeatedly tell Kendall it didn't mean anything. And it didn't, it was purely a fuck. It lacked the fire that came with having sex with Kendall but that didn't change the fact that he cheated. But he can clearly remember the mixed emotions (anger, hurt, disbelief) that lead to him telling Kendall that if the blonde left him, he never wanted to see him again. And he truly didn't mean it. But maybe if Kendall was still friends with him, things might be more painful…if that was possible.

Dustin felt the hot tears roll down his face and he cursed into the silence because he could not go to sleep. The brunette was all out of ideas to make the pain go away. He just wanted a break from everything. From the second guessing whether telling Kendall he wanted nothing to do with him was a good idea or not and from the constant pain he felt. He knew that Kendall had moved on and was happy with someone else, and Dustin knew that he should give up the hope he had but he couldn't.

He kept hope that the blonde would trip and fall back into his arms, back in love with him. He was silently pleading with the blonde. He knew that Kendall couldn't hear any one of his pleads, but he needed the blonde to come and save him tonight. Because time was not healing anything; it had been two and a half years since he cheated and the pain was worse than it ever was.

He just wanted to close his eyes tightly and relive every good moment he had with Kendall and hold on tightly to that. He prayed that he was just dreaming and that Kendall was coming to wake him up. He prayed that when he opened his eyes in the morning he would see blonde hair on his chest and smell the axe body wash he knew the blonde used.

He was slowly losing his mind with the guilt of what he had done weighing him down. He was being consumed in the flames of the memories in his head. With every memory that came to mind, the flames got higher and higher becoming more inescapable. Dustin knew that he would never get over it. He couldn't put out the love that he felt for Kendall.

All he could do was sit in the mental flames and pray that one day Kendall would come and save him. Pray that Kendall would wake him up from this nightmare before it consumed him.

***With Kogan***

Kendall rolled over and buried his face in Logan's neck. He couldn't fight the grin on his face (not that he tried) when Logan's grip tightened on him. "Mmm…Happy two year anniversary, Loges." Logan gently pulled away from Kendall to wipe the sleep out of his eyes and chuckled when Kendall slightly frowned at being released. He pulled Kendall back into his arms and placed a gentle, loving kiss to the taller man's forehead. "Happy two year anniversary to you too Kendy." Kendall nuzzled Logan's neck before littering it with little butterfly kisses.

"You know, looking back I never thought I would be here with you like this." And it was true. Logan never thought he would be in Vegas living with Kendall or being in love with the singer and having him feel the same way. This was like a dream come true. Of course he wished the dream had not come true the way it did because to see Kendall in that much pain was just as painful for the ex-Texan. He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt Kendall press his lips against his own. He kissed back and rolled until he was on top of Kendall.

"I never thought we would be here either. But I would not change a thing because I can honestly tell you I love you more than I ever loved Dustin. I love you more than I love anything else. And I didn't think that was possible. Sure I wished I wouldn't have had to go through all the pain, but if it means being in your arms at the end of it then so be it. I'm just surprised you didn't leave me when all I did was moping around for like three months." Kendall said with a chuckle at the end.

Logan gazed lovingly into Kendall's eyes and cupped Kendall's cheek gently. "I love you more than anything else too, baby." He whispered quietly and leaned down for a slow, passionate kiss. Kendall moaned and tangled his fingers in Logan's hair, pulling his brown-eyed lover closer. Logan licked his way into his green-eyed boyfriend's mouth. He pressed every one of Kendall's sensitive spots before licking the roof of his mouth.

Slowly he pulled away and smiled when he heard Kendall whimper from the loss. The blonde reached up and pecked the brunette's lips. Kendall pushed the brunette off of him and forced the man onto his back. He then leaned down and buried his face in Logan's neck. When he felt those muscular arms around him he sighed and snuggled more into the warmth that could only be described as Logan.

Logan traced his fingertips up and down Kendall's spine and put his lips against his forehead. Kendall moaned in contentment, feeling completely relaxed. This is what he wanted to do today, lounge around and enjoy each other's company. Well there was one more thing he wanted but he didn't know how to hint at it without just coming out and saying it. But Kendall wouldn't dwell on that because he knew it would happen one day.

Just as Kendall felt himself start to doze off, Logan began to untangle himself from his lover. The blonde let out a grunt and began to pull his other half back to him; when Logan merely grabbed his arms and forcefully made the boy let go with a chuckle, Kendall whined and put on his puppy dog pout. "Don't you puppy dog pout me Schmidty. You are going to love what comes next…well I hope you will anyways."

Kendall closed his eyes and tried to suppress his disappointment at hearing his last name. He desperately wanted to be a Henderson. He heard his brunette rummaging around in a drawer, but paid no mind to him. When he heard the other male approach the bed he opened his eyes and looked at him. Logan reached out a hand for his blonde to take and pulled the man up gently when Kendall grasped his hand. "Okay…I didn't want to do it like this but you wanted to stay in today so please bear with me." Kendall slowly nodded his head, confused and sleepy. When Logan took a deep breath and dropped down on one knee, Kendall gasped in shock, now wide awake.

"Kendall, I love you more than anything else in the world. You are my world. I love everything about you. You are truly my soul mate and my only one true love. Looking back on the past, I never thought I would be here with you, proposing to you. And I thank God every day that he gave me someone as beautiful, loving, and perfect as you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up and fall asleep to your beautiful face. I want to grow old with you and have children with you. I want to make every one of your dreams come true and love you forever. So Kendall Schmidt, would you please make me the happiest man on earth and…marry me?"

Kendall looked at the ring and gasped again. It was a gold band and when he looked closer it had an inscription on it. _I will love you forever and always, Loges_. Kendall looked back into Logan's eyes. He slowly nodded his head before saying, "YES! Of course I will marry you Logan. I love you so much." The brunette got up and immediately pulled Kendall into a tight hug and kiss that was returned with just as much force and passion. When they pull apart they both had tears running down their face. Logan took Kendall's hand and slipped the ring on his finger.

"I love you Kendall, my beautiful fiancé." Kendall kissed Logan and whispered, "I love you too Logan, my handsome fiancé." The smaller of the pair allowed himself to be pulled back into the bed and pushed onto his back (not that he wouldn't have done that willingly seeing as how Kendall loves to snuggle up to Logan and bury his face in the brunette's neck). Kendall assumed his position and kissed Logan's neck. They laid in silence for a few moments when Kendall suddenly spoke up.

"We need to start planning soon. We need to figure out a date and set everything up. We have to get tuxes and pick out the cake, the flowers, and the flower girl and ring bearer. We also need to figure out who we are inviting so we can send out invitations. If it is not too much I want a small wedding. Family and friends only, I mean if that is okay with you." Kendall whispered into Logan's neck.

Logan hugged Kendall closer and answered, "We can have a small wedding baby. And we can talk about all that other stuff tomorrow. Don't forget we promised Presley she could be the flower girl. Now as to who we are going to invite…I say we invite our family and the cast of Big Time Rush and the band." There was a long pause after that. Kendall squeezed Logan tighter and finally spoke the question on both of their minds. "Are we going to invite Dustin? I mean do you think he would come since he said he wanted nothing to do with me. He hasn't answered my calls."

Logan pulled his lover closer and kissed his head before letting out a breath. "Kendy you and I both know that Dustin didn't mean what he said. He was angry and hurt and he said what he said to hurt you. But whether or not he is invited is up to you. He was your best friend and ex-lover and he was the one who hurt you; therefore it is your decision. And I really have nothing to say about him not answering your phone calls. " Kendall sucked in a breath and released it.

"I know this sounds mean but I don't want him there. I mean he has ignored my calls over the past two years so he still must want nothing to do with me. Do you think he is okay? I just worry about him. No one has heard from him. And please don't think I still love him Logan because I swear to you I don't. I just…he was my best friend for five years so I still do care but only as friends." Logan smiled down softly at the man in his arms.

"Ken I know that you are not in love with Dustin. You do not need to explain anything to me. I…I think he is okay. I cannot say for sure because I am not him and like you said, he won't talk to any of us. Do you want to start making phone calls tomorrow or tonight?" Kendall thought for a moment before replying.

"Let's call them tomorrow. I just want today to be all about you and me. I just want one day where it is just you and I and no one else. Besides we just got engaged. I think that qualifies us for some alone time." The brunette wanted to call the blonde out for being a romantic but let it slide because it was one of the many things the brown-eyed man loved about Kendall. Logan simply kissed Kendall's head and snuggled into the bed. He resumed rubbing the taller man's back. "I love you, Logan Henderson." Kendall said sleepily while moving up for a kiss.

Logan kissed his man back and waited for Kendall to nestle down into his spot. When Kendall hummed and stopped moving, the ex-Texan wrapped the blonde in his arms. "I love you too, Kendall Henderson." Kendall kissed Logan's neck in response glad that Logan had assumed Kendall would take his last name (which in the blonde's mind was fair because Logan was the only son the Henderson's had; the Schmidt's have two other boys…and since Kendall started dating Logan he has wanted to be called a Henderson). Logan laid there silently thinking about Dustin, continuing to rub the green-eyed man's back even after his breathing evened out telling his lover that he was asleep.

Logan's thoughts where focused on Dustin. The brunette had not been truthfully honest with the blonde a few moments ago. Some part of him believed that Dustin was doing okay, but another part believed that the other brunette was not doing well. Logan knew how much Dustin loved Kendall. His current lover meant a great deal to the guitarist of Big Time Rush, or so Logan had thought.

Because how do you love someone as much as Dustin claimed to had loved Kendall and cheat on them. Logan would not understand this; if he ever even considered cheating on Kendall he wished someone would kill him because Kendall was too good for that. Logan remembered the first three months after the kbelt break up. He remembers how his heart broke every time Kendall asked how Dustin could do this to him and Logan failed to give an answer because he could not think of any reason.

Logan remembers talking to the other band members of Big Time Rush and them telling him that Dustin was not doing to good, but they all agreed that this was his own fault. But still, Logan did not want Dustin to spend the rest of his life drowning in the mess that he had caused because underneath Dustin's lapse in judgment, he was still a good guy (in fact the only thing that kept Kendall from going back to Dustin was the fact that he cheated on him so there was no trust and the fact that it was his ex-girlfriend).

Logan eventually allowed all thoughts of Dustin to leave his mind and he looked down at his fiancé. He gave him one more kiss to the forehead and smiled when he heard Kendall whisper his name in his sleep. Logan let a small smile grace his face because right now in his life, everything was going perfect and he had a feeling that it was always going to be this way as long as Kendall was by his side.

**Once again sorry about the long wait for an update. I hope it was good. I was going to upload it earlier but we had a snow storm that knocked the power out and my laptop died. The next chapter should be up by Monday, no later than Wednesday…if things go according to plan. Don't forget you can request a song. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review. **


	3. Accidentally In Love-Counting Crows

**Here is the next installment of Musical Kogan One-shots. So this one kinda goes with the song I chose. I hope you guys like this chapter because it took a while to start, but after that, things got easier…sorta. I'm still doing this without a beta, so if you see any mistakes I'm sorry. I hope you guys are enjoying this. Don't forget I take request you can put it in a review or PM. Please send request because a lot of the songs I have are heard to write too. I would appreciate it! Enjoy!**

**P.S Thank to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, Spiderman, or Incubus. I only own the plot. **

**Accidentally in Love-Counting Crows**

Jennifer Knight looked at her oldest child and could immediately tell that something was off with the blonde. He looked like he had discovered something life altering, but she had no clue what it was. She didn't know whether to ask what was wrong and help him, or let him deal with it on his own, which is usually what the green-eyed boy preferred.

She was still struggling with her decision when she heard Kendall clear his throat. Jennifer smiled softly because she knew what that meant. It was Kendall's way of telling his mother that he wanted to talk to her about something that was too big for him to deal with alone. It allowed mother to know that something was wrong and allowed said child to talk to his mother about it without trying to start the conversation. "What's the problem, honey?"

The blonde breathed out a sigh of relief that his mother was able to understand he wanted to talk. This however did not take away the nerves that he was feeling. This was a scary thing to admit to his mother and he could only pray that she loved him afterwards. "The problem is I think I'm in love."

As big as this was this still wasn't what made the blonde nervous, he had an even bigger confession. Jennifer could also sense this and decided to wait until her son could gather enough courage to tell her whatever he had to tell her. She watched as he slowly took deep breaths and then slowly opened his eyes. They locked gazes and she smiled reassuringly to let him know that she was here for him, like she always was and will be.

Kendall took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He opened his mouth and no words came out. His mouth was dry and he was slightly shaking from fear of rejection. His mother became alarmed and got a glass of water for him. She coaxed him into drinking it slowly and then asked what was wrong. "Mom…I'm in love with Logan. I'm gay."

Jennifer smiled a knowing smile and shook her head while chuckling. "Kendall, I am not as foolish as you think I am. I have spent so much time with you boys that I know you all inside and out. I already knew you loved Logan, honey. I am honestly surprised it took you this long to figure it out yourself. And furthermore, I still love you, Kendall; nothing is ever going to change that. Thank you for telling me you are gay. Now onto the bigger issue, what are you going to do about your feelings for Logan?"

Kendall looked at his mother and sighed. "I want to tell him because I feel like there is a huge weight on my chest. We tell each other everything, mom. There is nothing we don't know about each other. I just fear that when I do tell him that he will reject me and want to stop being friends. I can't deal with that mom. I need Logan in my life. I don't care if we get together or not; I just couldn't stand to lose my best friend. Whenever he gets hurts, I feel like my world has ended and I just want to take the pain from him. When he is away for a long period of time, I go crazy because he isn't there with me and he could be hurt. I mean I know James and Carlos are my best friends too, but with Logan it has always been different, like he was always closer to me. He has always had a special place in my heart. It's like he is my soul-mate mom. No one has ever made me feel the way Logan makes me feel. He truly is the love of my life."

Jennifer was shocked at how strongly Kendall felt for Logan. Sure she had always known that the two were closer and in love with each other on some level, but she didn't ever stop and think about how much they truly meant to each other. She had always thought it was puppy love, something they could get over eventually, but she was mistaken. When Kendall said he had fallen in love with Logan, he meant he had truly fallen for the smaller brunette.

She then thought back to all the moments she had witnessed between the two. They were always more hands on in their friendship, with hugs that were too long for friends and always touching each other in some way. And when one got sick, injured, or was feeling down on their luck, the other was always there to help make them better. Jennifer recalls the looks the pair shared and has no idea how she missed the pure adoration and unadulterated love in their eyes. Jennifer smiled to herself because, while Kendall couldn't see it she could; Logan was just as in love with Kendall as said blonde was in love with him. She placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"Kendall, honey, from what you have told me, you need to tell Logan how you feel. These feelings won't just go away and he might shock you by returning them. I know he will because, Kendall, that boy looks at you like you are the greatest person on this Earth. He looks at you with unadulterated love and adoration in his eyes. And even if he doesn't return your feelings, which he will, he would never stop being your best friend, because he needs you as much as you need him."

Kendall looked at his mother and gave her a half-smile. The woman was usually right about being able to read the boys; she watches them every day and lives with them. So if his mom believed that Logan would still remain friends with him even if he doesn't return his feelings, then Kendall is willing to take the risk. But a big part of him wants his mom to be right about Logan loving him.

"Thanks mom, you truly are amazing. I don't know how I would have dealt with this on my own. And since you normally are right about us, I am going to take a huge risk and tell Logan that I love him. I just hope and pray that this time you truly are right about him returning my feelings, because a rejection would hurt to the point where I would be faced down on the couch for months." Jennifer chuckled slightly and pulled Kendall into a hug.

"Do you need help with anything mom?" Jennifer smiled lovingly at her son and thanked him but declined his offer of help. "No sweetie, that's okay. You go ahead and do whatever you need to. I am almost done in here and then I am going to have some rest and relaxation time." Kendall nodded and retreated back to his room to have a few moments of peace before his talk with Logan. Somewhere along the time he was lying in his bed on his back listening to Incubus with his head resting on his arms, his thoughts turned to the conversations he had with his mother about love.

Kendall thought back to all the conversations he had with his mother about what love was. She had told Kendall that love was caring about someone to the point where they became the most important thing in your life. She told him that when you are in love, that person is more important to you than anything else, including yourself; you would do anything to make that person happy, even hurt yourself. When you are in love with someone, you want nothing more than to see them happy. His mother told him that when you truly love someone, you never feel alone because you know that they are always with you, always be your side. Their touch was electrifying and their smile could make your whole day; it was exactly how Kendall felt about Logan.

A smile graced Kendall's face giving way to his dimples, like every other time he thought of Logan. How the smaller brunette made Kendall fall for him was something Kendall would never understand…or perhaps Logan didn't do anything at all to make Kendall love him. Maybe Kendall fell for Logan because the smaller boy never went out of his way to get Kendall's attention or maybe it was the fact that Logan had always been Kendall's rock. It could be the fact that Logan was still Logan even after they became famous or maybe it was the fact that Logan was everything Kendall wanted in a lover. The brown-eyed boy was smart, sexy, caring, loving, perfect, and made Kendall feel loved like no one else could.

Kendall could honestly say that there would never be another person that he could love the way he loved Logan. The brunette was it for him and the blonde was happy about that. He was so lost in thinking of his best friend that he failed to notice said person walk into the room. It wasn't until the brunette said his name did the blonde notice him.

Kendall's eyes flew open as he quickly sat up and he fought the urge to shiver at the sound of his name rolling off the other male's tongue. Logan walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. The blonde quickly moved so he was sitting like Logan but with distance between them. "You okay Kendall? I haven't seen you all day. I was worried. Is there anything you want to talk about, Kenny?"

Logan reached over and placed his hand on the taller male's back and gave it a comforting rub. Kendall tensed slightly before realizing that this was his chance to tell Logan how he felt. The blonde slowly got off the bed and paced back and forth. Logan stood and went to move to Kendall but the blonde raised a hand stopping the brunette in his tracks.

The green-eyed boy looked into his best friend's brown eyes and found the courage he had been looking for all along. The blonde took in a deep breath to calm his nerves before he slowly released it. "I am in love with you Logan." A look of shock covered the brunette's face but Kendall kept on going afraid if he didn't say what he needed to before he lost this courage that it would never get said.

"I swear I didn't mean to fall for you Logan. I didn't even realize it until it was too late; I was already in too deep. I care about you more than I care about anyone else; I care more for you than I do myself. If something ever happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do because you are my life; you always have been and always will be. I guess I fell for you because you are you. You are not fake like most of the people here; you are still the same Logan you were back in Minnesota, well you do take more risk. You still aspire to be a doctor; you take care of us and help us when we need it. You are still smarter than all of us combined. You still turn to one of us when you need help and most importantly, you are still my amazingly smart, shy, sexy, gorgeous, beautiful best friend. And when you touch me Logan, I feel lines of lightening that make me feel alive in way I have never felt before; it lets me know that I am never alone, that you are always with me. I accidentally feel in love with you. But I don't regret it one bit because I know that you are my soul-mate Logan, my complete other half that is perfect in every way."

Logan was speechless. Kendall was in love with him too. And not the puppy love or that high school sweetheart love, but the love that you only got once in a lifetime. Logan felt overwhelmed with emotion. He started gasping for breath as tears started rolling down his face. He opened his mouth to say something to Kendall but nothing would come out. This was like a dream come true. He had always dreamt of Kendall reciprocating his feelings but never believed that it would come true. Logan reached out for Kendall, silently pleading with the boy to understand what he couldn't say.

But Kendall misunderstood the message completely. "Logie, you don't have to worry if you don't return my feeling. I didn't really expect you too anyways. I just want us to still be friends Lo-" Kendall was cut off by a pair of lips on his own…Logan's lips. The blonde was too shocked to respond for a few seconds but when he came to, he kissed Logan with just as much passion.

He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and pulled the boy closer until they were touching chest. Logan reached up and tangled his fingers in Kendall's hair. The blonde gently ran his tongue along the seam of Logan's lips and moaned when the other's mouth opened. He surged forward and explored the wet cavern. Logan moaned when Kendall ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth and again when their tongues met. When the need to breath got to be too much, the two boys slowly pulled away only to rest their foreheads together.

"What if I don't want to just be friends with you anymore, Kenny? What if I want to be more? Because I really do. I have sat on the sidelines for so long just watching and never being able to have or to touch. I have been in love with you for years, Ken. I just never thought you would return my feelings. I thought that it would only happen in my dreams. And I only started crying because I couldn't believe this is happening. I feel the exact same way about you. You are everything I could want and more. You are my soul-mate too Ken. I love you too Kendall."

Kendall looked into Logan's eyes and smiled softly. Their eyes mirrored each others. They showed love, adoration, and a promise to love each other for as long as they both shall live. "So Logan, is it safe to say that we are boyfriends?" Kendall asked. Logan unwrapped his arms from around Kendall's neck and put on a thinking face. "Well…I don't know I will have to think about it…of course we are Kenny."

Kendall gave Logan an amused look before rolling his eyes. "Not funny Logie." The blonde said while placing a gentle kiss to the smaller boy's forehead. Logan beamed up at green-eyed boy showing off his dimples before standing on his tiptoes to give him a kiss on the lips. And damn could he kiss those lips all day. It was safe to say that Logan had an addiction to Kendall's lips. But little did he know Kendall had the exact same problem.

Logan pulled away and gasped for breath. He leaned his forehead on Kendall's chest. His eyes closed in contentment enjoying the warmth and security that came with being in the blonde's arms. He felt Kendall move and bury his face into the crook of his neck. He moaned when he felt Kendall litter little feather-light kisses down his neck.

As much as Logan was enjoying the moment there was one thing that was weighing heavy on his mind. He knew that it would have to be talked about sooner or later and he chose sooner…as in right now.

"Ken we need to talk about something serious." Kendall hummed in response but didn't stop kissing the pale skin below his lips. "Are we going to tell the others? Because I don't want to hide the fact that we are in a relationship; they deserve to know. And I know they will support us because they love us but I don't want them to find out by walking in on us. They deserve better than that. "

Kendall sighed and pulled back from Logan's neck loathingly. He cupped Logan's face lovingly and smiled warmly when the brunette placed his hands on his forearms. "Of course we are going to tell everyone else Logie. Now that I finally got you I can't wait to tell people. I want everyone to know that you are off the market. And…uh…I already told my mom that I love you and she said that you feel the same. So I know she will approve…I mean if you were worried about that."

Logan leaned in for a kiss. "I was slightly worried about your mother because you are the only son she has so I could see why she wouldn't want you to be gay. So on to the other issue, are we going to tell them now or…" the brown-eyed teenager trailed off. He was ready to tell them whenever, he would to wait until Kendall was ready. The blonde trailed his hands down Logan's neck, his arms, and his chest until his hands were cupping Logan's hips.

"Let's tell them tomorrow. And we can talk about whether or not we are going to come out publicly or not and also how we will tell Gustavo tomorrow. I just got you and I want to keep you to myself for a while. Just for tonight let me be selfish and have all of your attention, baby." The blonde pleaded with the brunette to just give him this because he had been waiting for this for years.

Logan's hands trailed up Kendall's chest, one going to cup his cheek while the other went to the back of Kendall's head and his fingers tangled into his boyfriend's blonde hair. "Darlin' you don't even have to beg to have my attention. You always have every ounce of my attention. You can have me tonight, tomorrow, and forever. Putting off telling them for one night isn't going to hurt anyone sweetie. So why don't we get ready for bed, put Spiderman in, and cuddle?"

Kendall's got excited at the mention of his favorite movie and started preparing for bed in a hurry. Logan followed at a more leisure speed. Kendall who finished getting ready first put Spiderman in and got under the covers waiting for Logan. Just then the brunette walked out of the bathroom attached to their room. He made sure to turn off the lights before he joined Kendall in his bed. The former hockey player opened his arms inviting his friend to cuddle with him. Logan smiled and moved until he was pressed against Kendall before resting his head on the blonde's chest. Kendall rubbed Logan's back as the movie began.

"Hey baby?" Kendall asked looking down at the boy in his arms. Logan looked up before he replied. "Yes darlin'?" Kendall leaned down and connected their lips. It was gentle, sweet, and passionate. Those sparks Kendall had heard about from his mother were present in the kisses he shared with Logan. The blonde need more of Logan…needed to taste him and make him moan. He licked his way into the other's mouth. The boys savored the taste of each other when their tongues met. They took turns mapping out each other's sensitive spots, just enjoying the feeling of the love passing between them and seeping into their bodies, running through their blood and increasing their heart beat. They kissed until they were both satisfied before resuming their previous positions.

"I love you Logan." Kendall whispered placing his lips against Logan's forehead. Logan returned the favor by kissing Kendall's chest responding with an, "I love you too Kendall." Both boys were content with where they were in life right now. They had a successful career going, a loving family, and the best of friends. And most importantly, they were wrapped up in the arms of the boy that they loved.

**Once again sorry about the wait. I have been working on my other story so this chapter has taken some time. Thank you for reading. Please review and don't forget I take request. Don't know when the next update will be but I don't think I will be updating this until I update Kogan Roses. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
